Magic screws everyone over
by evemiliana
Summary: Belize wanted to ask his crush out, and asks his "Mama" England for help. However, Magic was probably not the best idea. character/OC rated T for cursing and other themes. NOT Sey/Eng!
1. Protologue

_**A/N: Oh, hey look guys~ While I'm SUPPOSED to be writing the newest chapter of "Autumn !What the hell did you do!", I decided to randomly make a new story. Yay~**_

_**Nicaragua: Your mind drifts too much. And aren't you supposed to be studying for that final exam thing you have in your online class.**_

_**Me: Yes. I am. But since when do my OC's care about my online class~? You know, besides Guatemala.  
>Nicaragua: Guatemala's fighting with Mexico again, so I have to fill in for her. <strong>_

_**Me: =_=**_

_**Anyway, since Belize has become one of my favorite OC's I have created (and trust me, I have a lot of them) I decided to make a story about him. Because of this random idea that crawled into my head and hasn't been fucking leaving me alone! *glares at idea, who glares back***_

_**WARNING: This story has character/OC as a main pairing. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**DSCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I only own My OC's.**_

* * *

><p>Belize was bored. Utterly bored. He was in a World Conference and he did not like it. Not only was it boring as hell, nothing ever got done. America was doing his presentation, which of course included heroes, and his Mama was arguing with it again and saying it was stupid. Then France somehow argued with them both and the whole meeting was shot to hell. However, Belize still had to look utterly clueless about everything.<p>

After World War II, Belize had decided that in order for people to like him more, he should go back to how he used to act, which was completely oblivious. But what no one knew was that he could never be "completely oblivious" again. His depression in the 1930's caused him to become poor, but he still tried to stay cheerful. World War II knocked obliviousness right out of the window. He had had to act serious back then. Shooting all of the Germans in order to help Mama against the Axis Powers. He was terrifying back then. But then is ended. He could go back to how it was before, where everything looked happy and bright. But that could never again happen, could it? But he tried. Oh Dios, did he try. He didn't want his neighbors to find out that living with his Mama was the worst thing that happened to his personality. So, he tried to stay as oblivious and cheerful as he was back then. And he was a pretty good actor too. Not even his big sister Guatemala could tell that his cheerfulness didn't completely reach his eyes.

Belize almost slapped himself after thinking that really depressing string of thoughts. He wasn't supposed to think of that. So he turned his attention to another thing. Which just so happened to be an African nation that he shared a room with back in England's house. This girl had two pigtails both adorned with red ribbons. She was wearing that pretty blue dress while holding a fish.

That's right. He was looking at Seychelles.

They had been really close when they both lived in England's house. He always cared for her and tried to make her stay with England a little more enjoyable. He always thought of her as like a sister.

It wasn't until she left England's custody that he realized he liked her more than that. He wanted to protect her and give her anything she wanted or needed.

But he knew that would never happen. First of all, he looked like a friggen six year old. His human age was actually 17, but he somehow got stuck looking like he was six. Even his voice was slightly higher than it should be.

Second, due to his appearance and her big sister complex, Guatemala almost never let him out of her sight. Sure, he loved his older sister to death, but she needed to stop smothering him dammit!

Seychelles probably liked another African nation anyway. Like, maybe Cameroon, or something. Belize stopped himself from looking at Seychelles and went back to the boring presentation. Germany had already started yelling at everyone. Not that it would help anyway. Nothing ever got done.

* * *

><p>After THAT boring meeting, everyone was going back to hotel or something. Belize couldn't even remember anymore. He was slowly walking back to hotel anyway. Guatemala would probably ask for him to join her and big sister Nicaragua for dinner, and he would probably say yes anyway. It was the same thing over and ove-<p>

"Oi! Belize!"

Belize stopped his train of thought when he heard that voice. It was England's voice. Belize stopped walking and plastered his big cheery smile on his face and turned around.

"Hola Mama~"

"Lad, I thought I told you not to call me Mama."

"Whatever you say Mama~"

England sighed. He loved Belize, really, he did. But sometimes the boy was just too oblivious. But he had come here to help him. No sense in backing down.

"Belize, I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at Seychelles the majority of the meeting."

England could see Belize's cheeks turn a light pink color. "N-no I wasn't" He said cutely while trying to hide his blush.

England sighed. "Yes you were, boy. There's no use in hiding it from me."

Belize looked at England with his big adorable eyes. "I want to ask her out, but I don't have the confidence to. What if she rejects me?" Belize looked like he was going to cry at this point.

England kneeled down to his level. "Don't cry, lad. Here, if you come to my room, I can make something to give you the courage to help you."

Belize looked up to England. "Really?"

England smiled lightly at him. "Of course, boy. Come up."

* * *

><p>Belize was now in his "Mama's" hotel room. Like every Kirkland, England knew magic, so he made a potion for Belize.<p>

"Drink up, lad. You'll feel confident in no time."

Belize looked uncertain about the potion. But magic had never hurt him before. He drank up the potion and winced at the horrible flavor it had. He started to feel dizzy and was about to ask England what the potion was called, but he realized that England had left to go to a different room in the suite. Besides, the floor looked really comfortable right now…

* * *

><p>England had gone to go make some Earl Grey tea for him and Belize, but when he returned, he saw a sight that shocked him so much, that he dropped the two cups on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAHA! I am ending it here! Sorry if the first part was a little depressing ^^" I just loves me some angst. <strong>_

_**Okay, here's some explanations:**_

_**Belize thinks of England as his Mama since he already thinks of Spain as his Dad.**_

_**And I sort of thought that Belize's whole world view would probably change after he fought in World War II (He fought for England), but he doesn't want people to reject him so he went back to acting happy and oblivious all the time. This is why his inner monologue and how he normally acts kind of clashes at times.**_

_** Hey lookies~ It's a review button. May you please click it now and tell me how I did? But no flames, por favor. They will be given to Managua so he can light up his firecrackers :D**_


	2. The transfomation and fanservice

_**Hey guys~ I'm back with a new chapter~**_

_**Guatemala: And it only took you a few hours.**_

_**Yep~**_

_**IF YOU WANT THE DAMN DISCLAIMER LOOK AT THE FIRST CHAPTER! I AIN'T REPEATING IT!**_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS BRITISH SLANG. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT MEANS, GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.**_

* * *

><p>Guatemala looked around worriedly. She had asked Belize earlier if he had wanted to have dinner with her and Nicaragua. He had said yes, and he wasn't here yet. He was 20 minutes late. Which was weird, because Belize hated being late. As much as she hated to admit it, England HAD taught him to never keep a lady waiting.<p>

"Where the hell is he?" Nicaragua asked, with the same tone of voice that Guatemala felt.

"Are you psychic, hermama?" Guatemala asked.

"No, but you and I both know that this isn't like Belize" Nicaragua said.

Guatemala sighed. "You think England had anything to-

Guatemala was stopped by the ring of her cell phone. As she took it out, a bulging vein was immediately visible. "Well, speak of el Diablo" She said, looking annoyed as hell. She briefly considered just ignoring the phone, but knew that England NEVER called her. She sighed and pushed the green button, starting the conversation. "What the hell do you want, Inglaterra?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Rita" A voice with a British accent said dryly.

"Pfft, who said that you could use my human name, El Diablo?" Guatemala said annoyed. She wasn't normally this rude, but she hated the man with a passion.

"I don't need to put up with this!" the Englishman shouted back.

"Then why the hell did you call my number? HOW did you get my number in the first place?"

"Ugh. Enough of this. I need your help."

All of the comebacks that Guatemala was thinking of completely disappeared when she heard that. _England needed her help?_ "Why the hell do you need my help?"

"It's…complicated. I just need you to come over to my hotel room"

"Why would I go over-"

"It's about Belize."

This definitely silenced her. She looked over at Nicaragua worriedly, who mirrored her worried look. "Alright… fine."

"Alrighty then. Cheerio" and then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Guatemala screamed. She and Nicaragua had raced to England's hotel room to see what the hell had happened to Belize. Well, they found out, alright.<p>

Belize WAS in the room, but he looked, shall we say, different.

First of all, he was no longer 4'4 (meaning he was no longer freakishly short). He was now even taller than England, but by only a couple of inches. His black hair was no longer incredibly spiky, but lied down on his face, covering part of his eyes. His eye color had changed from their dark brown color to a deep blue that looked like it pierced your soul. He definitely wasn't wearing the clothes he originally wore to the meeting (dark blue jeans and a white t-shit). He has on a dark brown open sleeveless jacket. He didn't have a shirt under the sleeveless jacket, so it revealed his chest and 6 pack. He had on ripped dark blue jeans and black boots.

So in summary: he was hot.

The only way they knew that he was Belize was A) he had that piece of hair that Belize had that always stuck up (even now) and B) He immediately knew who they were.

"Hola Rita. Hola Luisa" He said cheerfully. His voice was deeper now.

"England…a word" Guatemala said, her eye twitching. England gulped and followed Guatemala into the kitchen. Nicaragua decided to tag along too.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do?" Guatemala yelled at the English man looking like she was about to kill him. The three nations (England, Nicaragua, and Guatemala if you didn't know) were in the kitchen part of the suite.<p>

"I-I don't know what the bloody hell I did!" England yelled back.

"Well you must have done SOMETHING! Or else he wouldn't look like that!" Guatemala countered, pushing up her glasses.

While the two 23 year old looking nations fought with each other, Nicaragua was looking around the kitchen. She saw a tea cup, the fridge (of course) and a… potion bottle? Curious, Nicaragua picked up the potion bottle.

"Oi, British asshole. Why is there a potion bottle here?" She asked, successfully stopping Guatemala and England's feud.

"D-don't call me that, ya cabbage*."

"…see, this is why you don't have any friends. You call people random vegetable names. ANYWAY. Why the hell do you have a potion bottle here?"

England blanched. "W-Well, I had taken Belize to my room to give him a potion so he could gain some courage to ask a bird* out-"

"And if backfired on you" Nicaragua interrupted, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"W-well, yes…"

Both Nicaragua and Guatemala glared at England.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you are the one to possibly change Belize back, I would have killed you with my bat by now" Nicaragua said.

Guatemala sighed." As much as I would like to see him beaten up-"

"Hey!"

"We need to get Belize back to normal as soon as possible. Who knows what side effects this new transformation will have on him."

All three countries nodded in agreement. As they all walked out, they noticed that something was missing. Or someone, for that matter.

"Where the hell did he go?" Nicaragua said, looking for the recently changed nation.

"How the bloody hell should I know? Why the bloody hell did we leave him alone in here?"

The two unspectacled countries then proceeded to freak out.

As the two freaked out, Guatemala noticed a piece of paper on the bed in the hotel.

"Oi! I found a note. It's from Belize!" Guatemala said. She started to read it out loud.

_Dear Mama, Rita, and Luisa,_

_I was getting bored after you three left to go in the kitchen. So I decided to go out and explore New York City. Maybe I'll find a cute girl and take her out on a date. Wouldn't that be great?_

_From, Micos_

England was the first to react to the note. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID WE LEAVE HIM BY HIMSELF? OF COURSE HE WOULD GET BORED!"

Nicaragua then proceeded to slap the ranting Englishman "GET IT TOGETHER YOU BRITISH BAG OF DOUCHE!"

Guatemala sighed in exasperation. "We need to work together to find Belize. And then we need to find a way to get him back to normal." She turned to England, who was now nursing a red cheek with a slap mark. "England. Who did Belize have a crush on?"

"I don't think you need to know that. the lad needs his-"

"Just tell me. We need to find out where he could be going."

"…Fine. He has a crush on Seychelles."

The two female nations were shocked to hear this. Their little brother had a crush on the island nation? They quickly snapped out of it and ran out the door to find their newly transformed (really hot) younger brother.

"OI! WAIT FOR ME YOU GITS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that would be chapter two. I gave you all fanservice by making Belize hot. You should all thank me now :D<strong>_

_**British slang translations (THAT I ACTUALLY FOUND!)**_

_**Cabbage: this is slang for a stupid person.**_

_**Bird: British slang for a girl.**_

_**Because I want this to be accurate.  
><strong>__**Human names**_

_**Guatemala: Rita**_

_**Nicaragua: Luisa**_

_**Belize: Micos (I got his name from the song gay or European :D)**_

_**And I just thought it would funny for Luisa to yell "bag of douche" instead of "douchebag". Why yes, I did get that from a Dane Cook skit. Thanks for asking.**_

_**So, can I has review nao? I live off of them. I noms them when I'm hungry. Don't let the authoress starve D:**_


	3. Jamaal?

_**I'M SPO SORRY! I've had writers block, and then I got grounded (well, technically I'm still grounded) which is why I've been dead, except for my letter fanfics. So, I'm REALLY sorry!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed this humble little story. You all get virtual cookies ^^**_

_**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p>Seychelles was tired. Like, REALLY tired. The world meeting a few hours ago had drained her of any energy she had. The bushy-browed jerk had been arguing with France and nothing had gotten done. And Cameroon had tried to flirt with her. Again. It was starting to get annoying.<p>

So she was just going to grab something to eat and leave. But then someone who was passing by caught her eye. He was pretty tall, with black hair and deep blue eyes. She noticed he was wearing an open jacket with no shirt under it (she did NOT blush, for the record. Nope) and ripped jeans. It was then that she noticed that he was walking TOWARDS HER! As he got closer she noticed that there was a playful look in his eyes, as if he knew some big secret.

"Hola" he said, smiling gently at her, making her (NOT) blush.

"h-hi" she managed to answer, looking down at her feet, which looked quite interesting now.

"I was walking by, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look right now. You're… exotic" the male said, still smiling. This caused Seychelles to blush even more.

"u-Um, merci. You look… exotic too" Seychelles said awkwardly. _Jeez, that's the best I can do? That sounded so weird and-_

"Gracias" the male said, grinning, pushing Seychelles out of her thoughts. "My Name's Jamaal. What's yours?"

Seychelles was still looking at the ground, and after a minute looked up. "m-my name's Victorie" She said, using her human name.

Jamaal smiled at her. "Victorie? That's a pretty name" he said, making her blush.

"M-Merci. I-I like your name too." She said, blushing.

Jamaal grinned, looking genuinely happy. "Hey, you look hungry. Why don't I take you out for lunch?"

Seychelles blushed, pondering this. She knew she shouldn't go with a stranger, but he seemed so nice. He had an air of as if he already knew her. It was a comfortable atmosphere, no matter how many times she was blushing. "o-okay" she said finally.

"Great!" Jamaal said, holding onto her wrist. Seychelles immediately felt herself being dragged to a restaurant. As she went with him, she couldn't help but think that he was familiar. Like as if she knew him somehow…

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where the hell could he be?" Nicaragua griped. "I mean, we're looking for a tall, central American wearing an open jacket without a shirt! There aren't too many of those in the whiteness that is Estados Unidos!"<p>

"Be quiet, Hermana! If you keep on saying things like that, you'll end up getting beaten up in a dark alley. Some people already gave you dirty looks…" Guatemala said to her sister.

"bloody hell…" England grumbled to himself. He was currently walking with the Latinas around New York trying to find Belize. So far, it wasn't working. If you asked the Brit to describe hell, he would probably refer you to this.

"But seriously! It shouldn't be hard to find him!" Nicaragua continued. "I love my brother and all, but I might just have to beat him if he doesn't show up soon. I promised Venezuela and Cuba I would go drinking with them!"

"Dios Mio, Hermana. If you keep on drinking this much, you'll end up in the hospital" Guatemala said, exasperated.

"…nah, I won't. I'm a country. I doubt countries get alcohol poisoning."

"Dear Lord, will you both be quiet?" England finally said, rubbing his temples.

"…nah" Nicaragua said, just to piss off the Englishman.

England then proceeded to grumble in angrish. Why angrish? Because he was pissed.

Guatemala sighed. "We've been looking for over 4 hours. Maybe we should go back to the hotel and wait for him there."

Nicaragua and England slowly nodded their heads. Looking for a 17 year old nation was harder than it sounded, dammit.

* * *

><p>Seychelles had learned a few things about Jamaal when she went to lunch with him.<p>

He had an older sister who pretty much smothered him with love and affection any chance she got. He was one of the youngest in his family, and his mother always preferred his older brother, who seemed like a real jerkass. Jamaal had a pet iguana named Pedro, and even taught him some tricks. And that was just from a few hours.

After lunch, he had insisted that they take a walk. So, they did. And they might've seen karaoke. And they MIGHT'VE sang on that karoeke machine thingy on the street until 9 at night. Maybe.

…

Okay, yes, the did.

"That was so much fun!" Jamaal exclaimed, grinning. There was something about the enthusiasm he had that made Seychelles' heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun!" she said. "But, I should probably get going. I have this thing I have to go to tomorrow."

She didn't catch the small shrinking of Jamaal's grin, or the fidgeting. "o-oh. Okay. Well, maybe we'll see each other tomorrow." Seychelles noticed that they had walked to her hotel. Jamaal walked in with her.

"yeah, maybe we'll see each other tomorrow." She said, smiling a bit. she pushed a button of the elevator and went on when it opened. " Bye Jamaal." She said, before the elevator doors closed. The last thing she saw before they closed was Jamaal smiling a bit. What she didn't see, was Jamaal going to another elevator and pushing a button. Or Jamaal taking out a hotel key and opening a door and slip inside…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter is short DX I'm sorry. I left some plotholes here and there. I'll try to tell you everything else you need to know in the fourth chapter.<strong>_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry for Nica. She doesn't like the fact that she is in the United States, so she's taking it out on everyone XD she's not racist, i swear!  
><strong>_

_**So, review, por favor~?**_


End file.
